


Til Fate do us Part

by midearthwritings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midearthwritings/pseuds/midearthwritings
Summary: You are meant to be together, but not in this life.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Til Fate do us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just angst, followed by a bit of angst, and a teeny tiny touch of angst.  
> Originally published on Tumblr (@midearthwritings)

Chosen with care, each piece of clothing brings out your features beautifully. The fabric caresses your skin as you turn around, inspecting every single detail. Nothing can be left out, everything must be perfect. 

As you take in the sight of you, you can already picture the next day to come. Music bringing every soul to life, people twirling and mingling together, guided by the notes. Their robes and capes floating around them, following each of their movement like a shadow. All of them are going to look marvelous, breathtaking. But amongst the stars, he will be the Moon. Ignoring any other invitation, you will dance with him only. Your eyes, filled with love and pride, will be fixated on him. And when he drags you with him for a hundredth, endless dance, you know envy will poison their hearts. They will all look upon you with jealousy, for his love belongs to you.

The soft thud of the door closing and the sound of light footsteps stir you out of your reveries. His presence only is enough for your heartbeat to increase, for the blood to boil with a raging passion inside your veins. 

Slowly, you turn to face him. Golden hair rest lazily on his shoulders, and you smile for you know how it feels like to touch them. His blue eyes hold the same love they were filled with when you first looked at each other. Yet, there is a glint of sadness.

"Such beauty should be condemned." He whispers. The compliment makes you smile, although you can sense something is wrong. "Allow me to ask, what occasion is this for?"

Slightly confused, you step forward. Has he forgotten? Such forgetfulness wouldn't have been a surprise coming from his brother. But Fíli cares greatly about his princely duties.

"The feast, tomorrow." The answer is shy, unsure. Only now do you realize that he stands far from you. A very formal posture he never had in front of you before. As if there was no love, nothing. As if you were a mere stranger.

With each passing second, the atmosphere becomes heavier. For the first time, you do not feel at ease near him. 

"There is no place for you at this feast." The words cut sharp. They slit your throat, and you can almost feel the blood flowing. His eyes fall to the floor, in shame, or cowardice. The question hangs heavy on your tongue, but you don't have the time to ask, because his answer comes first. "I am getting wed. You are not welcome."

_Amongst the stars, he is the Moon_ , and now it seems you are the Sun. The lump in your stomach grows, makes you feel nauseous. You watch as the promises of a future together slowly fade away. 

There will be no coming back to the comfort of your shared bedchamber at night. No more forehead kisses and gentle touches. His tenderness will be for another. All of that was yours is being stolen by another.

"She is of good family." He explains, speaking softly as if you were a child, not capable of understanding simple things. And it is true that in this instant you do not. 

"Am I not?" Still, there is hope in your voice. More than anything, you wish for him to take you in his arms, tell you he does not want to marry someone else. That his heart belongs to you, and you only. Perhaps, in a whisper, he would urge you to pack your belongings, ask you to run away with him.

The softness of his hand sliding into yours makes you look up. His eyes, filled with love, they will not be for you anymore after tomorrow. He looks at you, apologetically. _Fíli cares greatly about his princely duties._

"My love for you is true, and I wish it would have not been that way." His grip tighten lightly. You try your hardest, but you cannot bring yourself to believe him. "If I could, if I knew how, I would ease your pain. Forgive me for I will make it greater."

He steps back, and you let him. Already, you miss his touch, his warmth. But you know there won't be more, you know it was the last time. Is this the price to pay for falling in love with a prince? 

"My love for you is true." He repeats the words, recites them like a poem he knows by heart. "And I fear that I might not be able to stay away from you. Therefore, I will have to keep you away from me, and banish you from this place."

The final blow. The Moon falls from the sky, right on your shoulders, and crushes you. Breaks you into million pieces. You were never the Sun, not even a simple cloud. You are not part of the sky, not part of his world.

Eyes flooded with tears, you search for his. But he is, again, looking away. _Cowardice_.

"Fíli." You plead, desperate and broken. "Surely you cannot do that to me. Where will I go?"

The world is a dangerous place for those who don't know any of it. Out there, there was nothing for you, no one. 

Silently, you watch your prince as he steps back, as he slides between your fingers like smoke. The dream has turned into a nightmare in which you are trapped, unable to run away from the demons that chase you. 

He stops by the door, looking back at you one last time like one would look back at a memory. Is that what you were now? A memory? His eyes are filled with sadness, and there is a glint of love too.

"Please, be gone by nightfall." The sound of the door falling behind him is deafening, and you stand there, paralyzed.

_Is this the price to pay for falling in love with a prince?_


End file.
